galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
Notre Lux
Notre Lux is by far the most powerful Notre in all of history. His Notre Curse of Chronos allows him to freely manipulate time and space. Since Notre Lux can choose to break the very laws of reality whenever it pleases him, any fight against Lux is really just an illusion for the sake of his own entertainment. Notre Lux travels between all the great ages of history, acting like a sort of cosmic tourist. Although the society of the current age treats all other Notre as monsters, they hold Notre Lux in exceptional esteem. Lux is regarded as a great immortal hero. His likness appears across the pages of history, and he seems to portend the coming of momentous change. The Royal Family throughout the ages has welcomed him as an advisor to the court on several occasions. However, even despite his incredible power, even he is unsure if his actions can truly change destiny. Appearance Personality Notre Lux is relentlessly positive, upbeat, and encouraging. His unique Curse of Chronos has largely detached him from concerning himself with much of anything. He uses his phenomenal powers to simply tour the multiverse, experiencing and learning whatever he can, because, well, what else is there for an immortal cosmic time-traveler to do? He typically avoids interfering with the affairs of mortals, although there are strange occasions where he tosses caution to the wind and has some fun drastically altering reality. Still, beneath his playful surface, Notre Lux is a deeply tortured soul. He is troubled with knowledge beyond mortal understanding, forced by his immortality to bear witness to the story of existance, while forever pondering the true meaning of it all. Notre Lux will occasionally humor himself by pretending to engage in serious battles against mortals. In such conflicts, Lux prefers to avoid using his Curse of Chronos and instead fights primarily with his weapon of choice, the mysterious Eternal Lantern. Weapons & Abilities Notre Lux has unfathomable power, coded as a Deity Level Threat to all reality with an unmatched Aberration Index rating over 9000. However, even without using his Curse of Chronos at all, he is more than a match for anyone on the planet. *'Eternal Lantern:' A mysterious golden lantern from another dimension with power over raw lifeforce energy. *'Curse of Chronos:' Lux's one-of-a-kind unique Notre Curse, this ability grants him seemingly limitless power to manipulate time and space itself. Lux can freely distort reality to accomplish nearly any feat: reshape physical materiels, time travel, teleportation, gravity manipulation, time manipulation, shape-shifting, and more. The only arguable limitation to his abilities is that he is incapable of creating something out of nothing. *'Vast Knowledge:' Lux has visited many different ages and realms throughout his existance and has aquired a vast knowledge of most everything there is to know. Trivia *Notre Lux draws inspiration from the 10th Doctor of the Doctor Who series, Axel from Kingdom Hearts, and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon *The Eternal Lantern was loosly inspired from Final Fantasy's Tonberry *Even Notre Lux has no idea how old he actually is, his Curse of Chronos makes keeping track of birthdays impossible. He might even be older than the universe itself, but he's not entirely certain. *There's a chance that Notre Lux might not technically be a Notre at all. He was given this title by the Royal Family long ago and has kept it ever since. Or perhaps he's always had this title? Time can be a bit wibbly-wobbly